Insertion equipment desirably is capable of reliably handling a large variety of materials that are to be processed. The materials may be sheets to be folded, pre-folded and unfolded inserts, return or enclosure envelopes, and the enclosure envelope into which the materials are to be inserted. These materials may be of different sizes, thickness and types such as glossy pamphlets, advertising brochures or very thin sheet materials. Additionally the envelopes into which the materials are to be inserted can have different shaped envelope flaps, envelope throat profiles and envelope flap glue lines. Reliably processing such a range of materials is difficult and has led to equipment being designed with separate dedicated feed stations and transport paths for various categories of materials to be processed. Moreover, dedicated material feed stations in an insertion system can be difficult to position without blocking vital subsystems or must be remotely located in a difficult to access areas of the equipment.